Iridessa and Bobble
by kusefitteknullepule
Summary: Iridessa is a very horny fairy and one evening she sneaks into Tinker Nook to "borrow" a dildo, but what she encoutners there is "something" much better.


Iridessa and Bobble

Iridessa was known for being the little, prim light fairy who was always so kind and polite. However, she was much more like a wild flame rather than a shy firefly. Nobody knew it, but she masturbated a lot. Nearly every night. Once in a while, she dared masturbate during the day when she was working in the meadow as the prim little light fairy. Once, she had almost been caught by another light fairy looking for her. This, in fact, had made her so horny that she'd fantasized about that the next two nights.

Today, it was the end of a very busy week and she'd had little time for herself so far. So, in the evening she returned from the meadow and fell into her bed. She hadn't been that exhausted in while. But, she didn't want the evening to end like this. She was so darn horny and was crying for relief. She jumped to her feet and stripped. But touching her neatly shaved pussy with her hands wasn't enough. Even inserting her fingers couldn't give her relief. She needed something big inside her. She needed a cock.

Having put her yellow dress back on, she left her house and flit through the dark thinking about cocks. How she liked their glorious shape and the size – alas, she had never touched a real cock before. All she had experienced so far was a picture of a cock in a book in the Pixie Hollow Library. But never before had she seen one in real life. Her pussy was so damn horny right now thinking about dicks. She paused and hovered over the ground. What was she thinking? She couldn't just go to a sparrow man, knock on the door and ask him to have sex with her. But she needed it so badly. She rubbed her temples thinking about several sparrow men she was acquainted with. Terence – no. She couldn't have sex with him, he already had Tink. She flew on. Other fairies at least owned a dildo, but since she was known for being chaste and shy, she didn't dare ask Tink to make her one.

Maybe she should go to Tinker Nook and borrow one. She could have fun and bring him back before anyone would get wind. She flew to the Tinker Nook considering her new plan a pretty foolproof one. It was really dark when she arrived. No one seemed to be here. She sneaked in through the front door and found a deserted workshop. Strangely, a few candles on the walls were still on lighting the room. Anyway, she made a beeline for Tink's workbench and rummaged through the drawers. There were a couple of hammers and pinchers. And also a lot of other technical stuff Iridessa didn't know. Where are you, sweet dildo?, she murmured.

"Miss Iridessa?"

A shiver ran down her spine. She instantly closed the drawers and whipped round to see Bobble standing there with a hammer in his right hand.

"What are you doing here?" he said a little bewildered.

Iridessa looked into his eyes, trying to think how to explain this awkward situation here, suddenly recognizing that he was staring at her crotch. She looked down at herself in shock noticing that her dress was rather damp from her horniness. She looked back at him, feeling more awkward than before, but then she saw that he had gotten a bulge in his pants. That had to mean he was getting hard just by seeing her. Maybe she should stick to her earlier plan and ask him if he was fine with the idea of having sex with her. Perhaps he was just as desperate as she was.

She stepped forward trying to find words. He was still staring at her crotch and her horniness was nearly killing her, so she thought it best to just do what was obvious. At least to her. She reached behind her dress and opened it. A second later her whole yellow dress slid down to her ankles revealing her dark-skinned body. She had firm tits and a flat belly. And her pussy had perfectly shaped lips that were almost drooling with horniness.

Bobble's chin dropped. "Miss Iri …"

Naked, the light fairy stepped forward again. Then knelt down in front of him unzipping his fly. Her pussy twitched again and again. She needed this so badly. Without warning, a throbbing cock popped out and slapped her in the face. She gasped. It was so huge she could almost embrace it with both her hands.

Bobble giggled. "That's what you call a prick."

From the books she had read so far, she knew she had to blow him, but she had no experience at all. She thus considered it better to jump on the workbench and spread her legs. The tinker's cock grew even bigger. She could see a rather big vein and his glans pointing at her.

"Fuck me," it came out of her without her being aware of it.

Bobble grinned. He stripped and tossed his clothes to the floor. But then, slammed his prick into her tiny mouth stretching it so much that it felt as if bursting.

"Sorry," he said moaning, "but my prick needs to be salivated first."

She wanted to say _okay_ , but she couldn't. His cock was so big, it took her mouth up completely. It didn't make sense to her that he had to be salivated when her pussy was so darn wet – almost drooling.

"Ahhh!" she couldn't help but scream as his dong hit her palate, his balls slapping against her chin. "Ahhhh!"

Suddenly, Bobble pulled out, creating a line spittle between her mouth and his cock. She respired for a moment, but Bobble already turned to her begging cunt. "Be prepared!" With one enormous thrust he rammed his hard-on into her virgin little pussy and she felt so much pleasure than she had not in her whole life. She screamed as if he had rammed a sword into her belly. In the very next second, he pulled almost completely out, but then rammed it in again. She screamed again, feeling billions of butterflies fluttering in her head and belly. She was so helpless. So unprotected. She looked at his face; she was at his mercy. He thrusted into her anew, she wanted to scream, but he shut her mouth with his hand. Harder and harder he humped into her and the fairy couldn't longer handle it. Her orgasm was approaching. She squirmed, wrapped her arms around him and accidently kicked a lot of tools off the workbench with her feet.

Bobble pulled out, grabbed her and dropped her, so she fell to the floor. "Turn around!" he demanded. She did so but wasn't sure. She'd never used her ass for masturbating stuff. Too late. His enormous cock was rammed into her tight ass. She yelled, but Bobble picked up a hammer and stuffed the wooden part into her mouth to hush her. The light fairy reached back and held her ass cheeks apart. This new sensation was overwhelming her and simultaneously bringing her to the edge of agony. Her climax came quickly prompting her to scream through Bobble's hand on her mouth. The hammer was full of her spittle and the slapping noise of Bobble's scrotum hitting her ass made her feel horny again. It didn't take long till her second orgasm rushed over her like a wave.

"I'm cumming," Bobble moaned pulling out very quickly. Iridessa and he stood and looked at each other. He grabbed her head and softly pushed her down to his testicles. "Suck 'em!"

She looked up at him, confused. "How?"

He spat on his balls, then pressed them into her mouth. "Just suck!"

She tried it and instantly got horny. She was about to cum again and her pussy twitched continuously. Bobble moaned grabbing her breasts and swatting her nipples. It started to hurt. Yet in this second, he pulled his balls out and put his cock in her mouth instead. Using his hands, he kept her head in place.

"I'm cumming!" he exclaimed. "Swallow it."

Suddenly Iridessa remembered reading something about sperm. This was this strange white fluid being ejected by a cock. Did she really have to – but in this very moment a jet hit her palate and she knew it was the sperm. And it was so much; four times did she swallow to get her mouth empty. The taste was strange, but pretty yummy.

"This was amazing," he said tumbling back on another workbench.

"It was," she responded, still breathing heavily. From now on, she would no longer be a shy fairy. She was determined to show them all what a slut she could be.

"From now on, we will do this every evening."

"And where?"

"How about my place. I'm pretty sure Clank wants to get a piece of you too."


End file.
